


Oikawa's tragic existence

by HolyVirginTanaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVirginTanaka/pseuds/HolyVirginTanaka
Summary: he suffer





	Oikawa's tragic existence

Unable to cope with his losses against Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, Oikawa became mentally and emotionally unstable, turning to other things for fulfillment in life. Giving up his career in volleyball, he attempted to pursue a degree at his university, but soon dropped out due to being completely demoralized by his previous failures. After cutting all ties with Iwa-chan and his former friends, he then aimed to become a pop star, and was so insecure he underwent countless plastic surgeries in order to achieve an idealized image of himself. Alas, despite his efforts, the cut throat competition within the industry and his complete lack of singing ability forced him to give up this ambition. Oikawa then set his goals upon establishing his own farm and entering the agricultural business. However, this dream was also cut short when his small farm was unable to compete against the multi-million dollar Ushiwaka company, which specialized in commercial farming and international distribution. After not making a single profit, Oikawa succumbed to his fate and soon fell bankrupt. Having lost all his pride, and realizing that he was a complete failure in life, Oikawa quickly became an alcoholic just like his father had been, and experimented with other drugs as well. Soon, he fell into even greater financial debt, and unable to pay his bills, was evicted from the house. Homeless, drug-addicted, and without a single yen, Oikawa lived his life begging on the streets and doing whatever he could to earn the bare minimum for survival, even selling himself in exchange for a few bowls of rice. Eventually, he lost all hope and gave up in life, falling into deep despair and depression.


End file.
